At present, a fingerprint recognition component installed in a display device, e.g., a mobile phone, etc., is typically located in a Home button area, on the backside of the display device, or in another non-display area of the display device, and a future display device to be developed will have a very small thickness, a wide color gamut, and a wide angle of view, and be integrated with various sensing functions.